


A Memoir of The Hunted

by tremolux



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drabble, Ezra Fitz is A, F/F, Femslash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: "A Rosewood teacher tragically died last night," the newscaster announced over video of Ezra's burning cabin.





	A Memoir of The Hunted

The Lost Woods Resort was a cheap getaway, but the scene on television was priceless.

Aria sprawled across the bed and watched, wide eyed. 

"A Rosewood teacher tragically died last night," the newscaster announced over video of Ezra's burning cabin. "Authorities say a generator explosion started the fire at the Poconos estate late last evening . . . "

Her lips curled into a wicked smile. 

She pounced on Alison and kissed her madly. 

Ali's blonde curls smelled of Pantene and gasoline.

"Told you the bastard wouldn't get away with it." 

Aria loved her something terrible.

_"We're free."_

A pity, though -- _she never stays._


End file.
